


A Drop of Innocence

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Red Alert hates having to attend the inauguration, because it means he can't coordinate security from a distance to actually be aware of everything. The pouring rain doesn't put him in any better a mood.





	A Drop of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

Red Alert hates having to attend the inauguration, because it means he can't coordinate security from a distance to actually be aware of everything. The pouring rain doesn't put him in any better a mood.

And that's when he feels a soft tapping against his leg.

He looks down sharply, alert and wary, but, to his annoyance, it's only a human child, looking up at him with a big smile from under the rim of an umbrella.

He gives a half-hearted glare and returns to watching the dais.

There's a soft whoosh before the tapping on his leg repeats.

More than a little grumpy, Red Alert looks down again.

To his surprise, the human has an open umbrella in each hand, and is… offering one to him?

Slowly, carefully studying his surroundings and the object, the Autobot bends down and picks the tiny and frail umbrella up.

There's absolutely nothing strange with it.

So, confused, he looks at the human child once more.

At seeing that, the kid hides under the umbrella for a second, before peeking up to look into his blue optics expectantly.

Carefully, still not so sure whether this isn't all some kind of elaborate prank, Red Alert puts the umbrella up over his helm.

The child gives him a beaming smile.

He's sure it looks ridiculous, and he feels ridiculous, but… it's nice.

He can no longer feel the annoying tapping of the rain on top of his helm, instead hearing the echoes as it bounces harmlessly off the umbrella.

It's soothing.

Feeling his whole frame relax, he looks down at the expectant human, and smiles.

On the dais, Optimus Prime's voice cuts with a chocked sound.

Red Alert just gives his leader a deadpanned look when he sees his startled pale blue optics fixed on the Security Officer. So, the red and blue mech quickly reassures the worried humans around him that it was nothing, and goes back to his speech.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> From the prompt **Red Alert: Umbrella**.
> 
> Also, kinda inspired by the famous bus scene of _My neighbor Totoro_.


End file.
